


Garden Patch

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: October Haikyuu Birthdays [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Chigaya, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: The six from All Japan's Intensive Training camp gather for their second youngest's 20th birthday.
Relationships: Chigaya Eikichi & Hoshiumi Kourai & Miya Atsumu, Chigaya Eikichi & Kageyama Tobio, Chigaya Eikichi & Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: October Haikyuu Birthdays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973758
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Garden Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Almost late, sorry! Happy Birthday, Chigaya!

Eikichi started laughing the moment he opened his door, leaning against the frame. "S-seriously?"

"It's tradition," Tobio (as he told those from the National Training Camp to call him) spoke solemnly, handing over the bundle of broccoli with a straight face.

"You're such a troll," Eikichi got out, accepting the broccoli and looked at the cake box. "What theme did you guys choose this year?"

A ghost of a smile flickered. "Wait and see." He glanced behind him and sighed. Eikichi followed his gaze, leaning from his place and snorted at seeing Kourai struggling with a few large bags. "He's such a sad seagull."

Forcing down a laugh, Eikichi motioned him in. "Head on in. You know where everything is." He headed to Kourai.

The pale haired man looked at him, green eyes wide. "Is this karma for me not cooking?"

Taking a look at the bags, Eikichi shrugged. "Maybe. Pass me some."

Kourai did so with relief. "By the way, happy birthday! How's it feel to reach your second decade?"

"Weird. But Kiyoomi-senpai has provided my first glass of alcohol, which is weirder."

That got him a side eye as they walked in, shutting his door. "Legal first glass, you mean?"

Eikichi grimaced as he recalled Kourai's 18th. It had been bad. "Yeah."

They shuddered at the memory. Atsumu, despite his arguments, could not handle tequila at all.

"Good thing it's vodka," Eikichi muttered and earned a laugh.

"Kourai!" Motoya's chiding voice floated through the air. "Why would you let the birthday boy carry groceries?!"

As Kourai got scolded, Atsumu abandoned Kiyoomi on the couch and swept the bags up from Eikichi and Kourai with a grin and his Kansai accent cheerful. "Don't mind, Toya-kun, it'll be pure relaxation for Kichi from here on out." He winked at Eikichi before following Tobio into the kitchen.

Eikichi knew he could trust the two in the kitchen-Motoya and Kourai were the worst people to have in the kitchen, actually-, so he joined Kiyoomi on the couch and watched Kourai perch on an armchair like the seagull he was. Motoya swiftly claimed the other one with a pleased expression.

Stretching for the remote and a controller, Eikichi asked, "Anyone up for Mario Party?"

With two enthusiastic agreements and one disgruntled (and Kiyoomi distractedly wiping his controller down with the sanitizing wipes Eikichi had everywhere), Eikichi set it up after shooing Kourai away and promptly claimed Boo for himself. Kiyoomi nabbed Peach which led to Motoya grabbing Daisy. Kourai pouted at Motoya, but chose Mario. Then they started the game, playing Goomba's Booty Boardwalk.

And Eikichi was going to win, dammit. Boo was King and he deserved the Star Rod.

●●●●●

"Mmm… Your brother is an onigiri genius," Eikichi said after swallowing a bite of yakitarako onigiri.

Atsumu beamed smugly. "Isn't he?" His brow twitched a little. "Didn't stop him from skipping a family discount, the jerk."

"I wouldn't give you one either," Kiyoomi muttered and got a few laughs even as Atsumu pouted at him.

Eikichi smiled as he nibbled on the pan fried noodles, grabbing a shrimp before Motoya could, earning a mock pout before the libero stole one from Kourai. The seagull shot him a glower, tossing a piece of broccoli at him. It was snapped out of the air by Tobio, who gave Kourai a disapproving look before passing it to Kiyoomi on a napkin. Giving it a long stare, he slid it over to Atsumu. The blond began grinning when he saw it, using his chopsticks to fling it at Eikichi. His chair nearly toppled over with him in it as he lunged to catch with his mouth, humming at the mixed flavors and swallowed after chewing.

Tobio let out a strangled noise, staring at Eikichi with horror.

“What?”

“That’s cannibalism,” Tobio breathed, blue eyes wide, and they all started laughing. Eikichi buried his face into a hand, hysterical. Gods, Tobio was such a dork.

●●●●●

Eyeing a buzzing Kourai, Eikichi grinned at Tobio expectantly. “Can I see now?” He really wanted to know what the five had planned for as a theme.

Nodding, Tobio made his way to the cake box and Kourai zipped to clean up the table, nearly taking Kiyoomi’s head off along the way and earned a dark look. Eikichi ignored them in favor of the cake box, eyes bright. Tobio always had the best idea for cakes-at the beginning of the month, Atsumu had been delivered a bee themed cake based off of the bee movie. Only, Barry the Bee was Atsumu the Bee. It had made Osamu scream hysterically. Atsumu had been torn between amused and hating it.

He leaned forward as Tobio lifted up the lid and promptly began laughing with glee once he saw the theme, collapsing against the table when Kourai showed off the accompanying cookies.

The cookies were designed after many daylilies, something that deer like to eat (Tobio liked wordplay and usually used that for gifts and treats-again, such a dork). But compared to the cake…

Obviously a dirt cake, six vegetable and fruit figurines covered the top with the words “Happy Birthday Eikichi” in the middle. The six vegetables and fruits represented the six men. Eikichi was, obviously, a broccoli sprout. Tobio was a blueberry. For Kourai, he was a tiny daikon radish and Atsumu a pear. The cousins-Eikichi nearly choked when he saw Kiyoomi’s was wearing a mask-were a plum and a yellow bell pepper. 

Motoya sputtered at the pepper. “My eyebrows aren’t caterpillars! Tobio!”

Kiyoomi hummed, peering at the figurines. “I don’t know. It suits you.” His cousin squawked.

“Why am I a pear?” Atsumu asked with confusion. Eikichi began giggling at his expression. "No, seriously, why a pear?"

"At least you're not a bay daikon," Kourai muttered, side eyeing his figurine.

"Tradition," Eikichi managed to get out and Tobio became pleased. 

"Tradition," he agreed.

"Not quite," Kiyoomi interjected, standing and grabbing the bottles of shochu and umeshu he had brought, and set on the table followed by six disposable glasses. "Now it's tradition."

"Let's hope it doesn't end like Kourai's 18th!" Motoya called, lifting his spoon for a toast.

Five spoons collided with his. "Kanpai!"

●●●●●

Stuffed and feeling like an overfilled onigiri, Eikichi sat sleepily behind Tobio as they waited for Kourai and Atsumu to decide on their shared character-Blooper VS Toad. Luckily, Tobio liked Boo like Eikichi did.

He did eye the arguing pair, wondering if they would end up breaking his armchair again.

"Hey, Eikichi?" 

His eyes lowered to Tobio's. "Yeah?"

Tobio smiled goofily at him, twisting to droop more against his chest. "Thank you for being my friend."

"Thank you for being mine," Eikichi replied to the sentimental drunk. His own smile widened. "Maybe you can tell me who the lucky guy is now? As a gift?"

That got a quiet giggle. "Sure. It's..."

Eikichi's shriek of " **WHAT**?!" ended up being the reason his armchair broke.

_I wish..._


End file.
